Loveless
by AnimeMangaWriter101
Summary: WARNING: LEMON! Liz meets a mysterious man and a romance blooms. Sucky summary, sucky title, the story is so much better! Please review!


A Kimblee X Liz Fanfiction

**WARNING: This is a lemon, which means it contains mature content. You have been warned.**

"_Hahahahaha! Get up big sis, get up!" _Patty cheered, jumping up and down on the bed as Liz grudgingly woke up. "Mmmrg, Patty, it's a weekend!" "Kid wanted you up, he said he's having a party! Wheeee, party!" Liz blinked. "Party? What for?" "I dunno!" "Alright, he's got some explaining to do!"

Liz changed into her regular getout and walked into the main 'living room' of the mansion. She saw Kid on a ladder busily trying to hang a banner up. "Hey, Kid! What's going on?" she called. "Ah, Liz, you're awake! Now, could you please help me hang this up? It won't stay symmetrical!" Kid said, ignoring her question.

"Would you just explain to me why we're holding a party in the first place? It's not like it's a holiday or anything!" When Kid didn't answer, Liz stomped over and grabbed a nearby ladder, setting it down next to the banner. She climbed it and tapped Kid on the shoulder. "I am talking to you, you know!" she growled. "It's a surprise," Kid stated flatly. Liz glowered at him before reluctantly helping him fix the banner.

"Very nice! Now, Liz, you and Patty, why don't you both find something nice to wear?" Liz's eyebrow twitched. "I really want to know what's going on." "Just do it!" "Fine!" Liz walked into her & Patty's room, grabbed the overly hyper teenager, and dragged her out the mansion to the nearest clothes shop.

* * *

><p>"Which one, Patty?" Liz asked, holding up two dresses. "I dunno, sis!" Patty replied, cheerful as ever. "That doesn't help me any…" "Excuse me, miss?" Liz turned to see a tall (and, to admit, handsome) man in a white suit smiling kindly. "Um… yeah?" Liz asked awkwardly.<p>

"Not to intrude, but I believe that red dress you're holding would look lovely on you." Liz blinked, and then her face flushed. "Um, thanks…?" "You're quite welcome," the man said, still smiling. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm-" He was interrupted when Patty laughed unnecessarily loudly as she dragged Liz away to the register. "Patty, that was uncalled for!" Liz complained to her sister as she paid for the dress. "He was creepy, Liz," Patty said, for once, at a level voice. "How so?" "He just was!" "Okay, okay Patty, calm down."

* * *

><p>By the time they got back, Kid was almost finished setting up. There were decorations, Christmas-looking wreaths (though it wasn't Christmas), and many other fancy things that were normally put up for just holidays. "Alright, Kid, can you just explain to us what's going on?" Liz asked, though it sounded more like a demand. "I told you before, it's a surprise! What did you get?" Kid walked over and peered into the shopping bag.<p>

"Symmetry! Your dress is not symmetrical!" Kid yelled, before get a nosebleed and passing out. Liz facepalmed. "Good grief…" "_Hahahahahaha!"_ Patty laughed. "I'm gonna go get changed… I'll leave waking him up to you, Patty." "Okay!" Liz walked briskly to her room and shut the door.

As she changed, she thought about the strange man who she had never learned the name of. She didn't know why Patty had thought of him as 'creepy'; he seemed like a gentleman, and was rather good-looking, if she did say so herself. She felt herself blush and attempted to shake the thought of him off, though she failed to do so.

She put her hair up (the awakened Kid had insisted she should put it up) and made sure everything was 'perfect'; she knew Kid would have another one of his fits if everything wasn't just right. She gave herself one final check-up before leaving her room and returning to room-made-dancing hall.

"You look nice, Liz," Kid complimented, now dressed in his own special tux/suit. "You look so pretty sis!" Patty cheered. Liz smiled a little. "Thanks." Soon enough, many people from the academy began showing up. Liz spotted Maka and Soul not far off. Then there was Black Star and Tsubaki, and many others. Even a few regular people from the public appeared; apparently this was a public party.

As Liz watched more and more people come in, she spotted a familiar white suit and hat. _It's that guy from the store! _she thought in surprise. The man spotted her and walked over, wearing that same friendly smile. "Hello again," he greeted. "Hi," Liz said back. "Um, sorry about earlier. Patty, she… I'm not sure why she did that." Liz sweat- dropped. The man shook his head. "You shouldn't worry about it. It's alright. Now, let me properly introduce myself. My name is Zolf." "Liz Tompson. Do you have a last name, Zolf?" Zolf chuckled. "Kimblee. What is your full name?" Liz blinked. Something about that name seemed familiar, but she brushed it off.

"My real name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz." "That's a lovely name. Elizabeth." Liz's face once again flushed red. Music suddenly began playing in the room. It was a soft, peaceful tune, meant for slow dancing. Kimblee took off his hat and gave a small bow. "May I have this dance?"

Liz didn't see why not. "Sure." Kimblee smiled and took Liz's hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. As they danced, Liz thought about where she had heard his name before. But the more she thought about it, the fuzzier and difficult the memory got to remember. She eventually gave up and let the music and Kimblee carry her away into a small little heaven.

Kimblee, meanwhile, was thinking many different thoughts in his head. The first thought on his mind was whether he should kill Liz or not. She was beautiful. Young, muscular, and strong. He loved that in a woman; this was the kind of woman he looked for to become a bomb. It was so temping, he wanted to so badly. He wanted to feel her shake and shudder, feel her struggle within his grip, feel her tremble as her body exploded.

But. But, he also wanted her body. He wanted to hear her moan his name, and he wanted to touch and feel every bit of her. Yes… yes, he could have both. And he would. He could sense that Liz didn't trust him completely, but he could fix that. He knew how to earn someone's trust, be it male or female.

Before Liz knew it, the party had ended and the people that had appeared were beginning to leave. Kimblee gave a small bow to Liz. "I'm afraid I must bid you adieu, Elizabeth," he said. Liz creased her eyebrows. "I enjoyed myself tonight. Will I see you again?"

Kimblee smiled. "Perhaps. I would like it if you came and visited sometime." Liz's eyes perked up a little and her face went red. "Maybe I could come visit tomorrow. If-if that's alright with you, Zolf." "That would be wonderful," Kimblee answered. He smirked inwardly. This was easier then he'd thought it'd be. It was clear Liz was already attracted to him; it'd be easy to lay with her, and even easier to make her explode. Just thinking about it make him tremble with excitement.

Liz gave a small wave as Kimblee left the mansion. "Liz," Kid said, walking over to his weapon. "Yeah?" Kid narrowed his eyes and motioned to the door. "Who was he? That man you were dancing with. Something was off about him." "His name was Zolf Kimblee. He was kind," Liz replied, her eyebrows raised. Kid's eyes grew narrower and narrower as Liz spoke.

"Tell me Liz, do you know who he is?"

"The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't recall it, so no."

"That man was the Crimson Alchemist. He was involved in a war many years ago. He was supposed to be in prison, but they released him for a reason I don't know. He's dangerous, Liz."

Liz widened her eyes in surprise. She remembered him now. He had killed countless amounts of people, including women and children. He had no remorse for his actions, and was known to the public as a psychotic madman who loves bombs. "A-are you sure, Kid?" she stammered. "Yes. There's no mistaking him," Kid confirmed.

Liz chewed on her lip, slowly digesting this information. _I still want to see him again, _Liz thought. _But if he's who Kid says he is…no. I'm going to go see him tomorrow. Maybe I'll ask. _

Liz woke up the next morning to her alarm clock, which was set to 8:00 (Kid demanded her to). She ended up punching the clock into the wall to make it shut up, which succeeded. Last night's events quickly came flying back to her, and she remembered what she was going to do.

She quickly changed, although it was a slightly nicer outfit than her usual wear, though it was not fancy-dancy either. She pulled on some shoes and set out to Kimblee's house.

* * *

><p>This… this was not a house. Not even close. It was a <em>mansion<em>, the same size, if not larger, than Gallows' Manor! Liz stared up in awe at the huge manor before knocking at the large door. A military officer answered with a puzzled look on his face. "Miss, what can I do for you?" Liz smiled politely. "I received an invitation to come visit from Major Kimblee last night," she said, using his military name for safety measures.

"Um, miss…" the man started, but stopped immediately when Kimblee suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Sir!" The soldier saluted instantly. "At ease," Kimblee sighed. The soldier lowered his hand. "Ah, Liz, so nice to see you. Come in." Liz walked in, and the officer who had answered gave her an eye signal that read: "Be careful."

Liz acknowledged him with a nod as she followed Kimblee to another private, secure room. She welcomed herself to a nearby chair as Kimblee shut the door. She didn't see him locking it or the dark smirk that played on his lips. "Zolf," Liz started as Kimblee turned to face her. "May I ask you something?" "Of course," Kimblee replied, smiling.

"Were you in a war a few years ago?" Liz noticed traces of darkness surrounding his friendly smile. "Yes, I was." Kimblee sighed fondly at the memoir. "I remember it well. Every face, every scream, every bomb…" Liz tried to hide that her hands were shaking by folding them in her lap. "So you are…" Kimblee chuckled. "Yes, I am. Tell me Liz, if you knew who I was, than why are you here?"

Liz slowly stood up. "Curiosity killed the cat…" she muttered, her legs urging her to make a break for the door. But something told her she wouldn't make it, and that would endanger her life more so than it already was. So she stayed put.

"Curiosity?" Kimblee chuckled and approached her, causing her to back away. "That could certainly get you killed, Liz…" He eventually backed Liz into a wall. He put his hands on either side of her, preventing escape. Even though Liz was a weapon, she couldn't transform, because she needed someone to pull the trigger.

Liz attempted to hide the fact she was shaking, but failed to do so. Kimblee leaned in, their faces now nose-to-nose. "You're afraid," he said simply. Liz refused to answer. _Dammit! _Liz cursed in her head. _I'm one of the Tompson sisters, the legendary devils of Brooklyn! Nothing scares me, no one frightens me, no one! _Despite these thoughts, Liz could do absolutely nothing.

She closed her eyes, trying to hide that she was completely, utterly terrified. But Kimblee saw through it all. And it was quite obvious with her eyes tightened up and closed like that. Liz felt something warm on her lips. A kiss. Kimblee was kissing her. His mouth tasted of coffee - strong, strong coffee. She froze, stopped quivering, stopped shaking, and was unable to move.

Kimblee waited for a reaction, but nothing happened. And then- Liz let herself go, and she kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his waist. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and Kimblee, pleased, did the same, his hands now embracing her. Their tongues teased each other, wrapping and un-wrapping around, before Liz finally pulled away, breathing heavily, catching her breath.

Kimblee was also breathless, and breathed in and out, and rubbed some spit off his chin with the back of his hand. Once he had caught his breath, he took Liz's hand and half-dragged, half-led her to the bed. Liz's breath caught in her throat as she found herself sitting on the bed next to Kimblee. She stiffened as she felt Kimblee's hands under her shirt, pulling it up and taking it off.

However, Liz accepted what he wanted, a little too soon for comfort, and began unbuttoning Kimblee's shirt, her palms sweating in anticipation. Kimblee was worse however, his hands fumbling and missing the bra attachment. Liz chuckled inwardly as she pulled Kimblee's shirt off. Eventually, Kimblee ended up ripping her bra off, much to Liz's annoyment.

Kimblee kissed her again, the force of the kiss pushing her down onto the bed. Liz reacted properly this time, immediately accepting it. She opened her mouth, inviting him in, an invitation he took instantly. Kimblee's tongue flicked in her mouth, causing Liz to snort instead of giggle. His hands became entangled in her long hair, and they rolled, now with Liz sitting on top of Kimblee. Kimblee broke the kiss and smirked. He suddenly flipped them around again, and Kimblee's hands were on Liz's jeans, unbuttoning them, unzipping, and he tossed them to the floor. Liz found her self doing the same to his pants. They were now both wearing only their underwear. Kimblee pulled his boxers off in a hurry, then doing the same to Liz.

Liz froze. She had never been looked at _this _way, and she had never seen a man naked before. She was a virgin, and proud of it too. But that was coming to an end. That was going to be taken away. But somehow, she found she found she wasn't bothered by it. It was perfectly fine. "Quit staring," Liz demanded. Kimblee chuckled. "I'm staring because I like what I see." And he was being honest.

Liz was thin and muscular, large breasts and plump thighs, enough to make a man go insane if he looked at it long enough. Liz pouted slightly. Kimblee rubbed her tits, causing her to flinch and moan softly. He leaned forward and licked one, and she moaned again, only slightly louder. He grazed his teeth softly on it, before moving to the other, doing the same. "Zolf…" Liz whispered between moans.

Kimblee smirked widely and leaned forward, flicking his tongue out and traced her earlobe, causing Liz to make a sound that sounded almost like a squeal. He did it once more, before pleasing her other ear. Liz giggled, very much enjoying herself, no matter how much she knew she shouldn't.

She suddenly stiffened, however, when she felt Kimblee's erection rub against her entrance, prodding for permission to enter. She looked at Kimblee, and while her face was straight, her eyes showed sparks of fear. "It will hurt," Kimblee said finally. "I can't do anything about it. If I go slow, it'll only draw out the pain."

Liz could only let her head fall up and down in a limp nod. "I'm ready…" she whispered, preparing for the pain. Kimblee nodded once before thrusting his head into her. Liz grit her teeth and hissed, her long nails digging sharply into Kimblee's shoulders. The pain. Oh God, the _pain. _She wasn't sure how long she would be able to take it.

Kimblee resisted the urge to moan as her thighs squeezed him; he knew this was the closest thing to heaven he would get to. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he thrust into her. Liz bit her tongue to keep from screaming, squeezing her legs together once again. Kimblee let out a moan of pleasure, and he went deeper.

Liz squeaked to prevent herself from yelling. Although, as it went on longer, the pain began to fade away and the pleasure began. It felt so damn _good. _Kimblee came out, and she let out a moan. She was slick with sweat and exhausted, but she was satisfied. Kimblee cupped her face with his hands and kissed her slowly. Liz was oblivious to the fact that he was plotting her demise.

Should he blow her up? No, wait… another idea hit him. Something instead of death. Something to remind her of him. Pulling away, he placed one of his hands on the top of Liz's breast, and activated his alchemy. Liz gasped in surprise and struggled, to no avail. When he pulled his hand away, a copy of his transmutation circle lay on Liz's breast. Liz stared at it, puzzled, shocked, hurt, angry, the list went on.

"Something for you to remember me by," Kimblee replied, smirking. He kissed her again, forcefully, slamming her head into the pillow. Liz found herself smirking back, and she bit Kimblee's lip, drawing blood. He moaned in sadistic pleasure as he pulled away, licking the blood off his lip.

Liz leaned against Kimblee's chest, sighing deeply. Her breath tickled the alchemist's chest and she slowly dozed off into sleep.

Kimblee woke up to find that Liz was not in the bed. He glanced around, and then saw she was at the phone, most likely talking to a. her sister, or b. her meister. "So sis, what did you do over there?" It was her sister. Liz chuckled and just said, "We _did it_." Eh?" came Patty's reply. "You're too young to know about it, Patty." "Okay!" Click, went the receiver.

"You didn't tell her?" Kimblee asked, sitting up in the bed. "No, Patty doesn't need to know about this stuff." She patted his cheek. Kimblee's eyebrow twitched. "Besides, she doesn't have to know everything." Liz gave him a peck of a kiss on his nose. Kimblee snapped. He grabbed her arm and threw her onto the bed, gasping as he pinned her arms next to her head.

"Don't tease me," Kimblee breathed in her ear. Liz went wild as she relived last nights events ten-fold.

* * *

><p>Woot, I finally finished this! My first lemon ever written, and I'm damn proud of it! This was inspired by ShizukaNatasha's videos on YouTube, as well as the fact I've been dying to write a lemon. Go check her vids out, their really good! Please review!<p> 


End file.
